The best night ever!
by PrettyGirl97
Summary: This is my first story! I'm from Hungary, so my English is not the best.  I know it's yogurt and not yogert, i was a typing mistake:


**At the prophouse**

**Sonnys** POV

**S**: Hey everybody!

**All**: Hey Sonny!

Chad walks in.

**C**: Hey Randoms!

**S**: (angry) Chad, what do you want?

_I don't want to talk with Chad. He is a jerk. But a cute jerk. No, no! He is the enemy!_

**C**: Chill Sonny! We have a party and Mr. Condor saind, that I have to invite you too.

**S**: Oh, alright. When is the party?

**C**: Tonight at 7 o'clock.

**S**: That early? I have nothing to wear!

**T**: Then Sonny we have to go...

**S+T**: Shopping! (they leave)

Chads POV

_Yes! Sonny is coming to the party! I have to impress her. She is so beautiful, funny and cute:)) But she hates me... Maybe I can ask her to dance. But what's when she rejects me? Calm down Chad, she is just a girl._

Sonnys POV

They come back from shopping.

**S: **Tawni, what time is it?

**T**: 6:30

**S**: What? We need to dress up!

**At the party**

**All: **Wow! This place is amazing!

**N:** Oh, there are some pretty girls! Come on Grady!

**G: **There is frozen joghurt too. I'm coming!

**T: **Sonny, look, there are some handsom and cute guys! I'll go to the bathroom and make my makeup perfect.

**S**: Ok Tawni. I'll wait here.

Chads POV

Sonny is sitting alone. I wonder where her friends are.

**C**: (walks up to Sonny) Hey Sonny! How's going?

**S**: Hey Chad! Very good. This party is amazing, but a little boring...

**C**: What? Our party is not boring!

**S**: Chad, look at me. I'm sitting here and I can't do anything!

**C**: Umm..uhh...But...

**S**: What is it Chad?

**C**: Umm...Maybe y-you c-could d-dance w-with m-me...

**S**: Are you asking me to dance? But there are a lot of prittier girls.

**C**: But I think, that you're the prittiest... (blushes)

**S**: (blushes too) Thanks Chad, it's very nice to you. O, I will dance with you.

**C**: Good.

**S**: Good.

**C**: Fine.

**S**: Fine.

**C**: Now come on Sonny.

Sonny and Chad are dancing. It's a slow song.

**S**: Wow, Chad, it's really sweet. In theory.

**C**: Yeah, we make a good couple. Hypothetically.

**T**: (comes out of the bathroom, sees S+C dancing)

_Nooo! I can't believe Sonny! She's dancing with the enemy. I have to stop her!_

**N**: Hey Tawni, what's up?

**T**: Sonny is dancing with the enemy! We need to stop her.

**N**: Okay, come on!

They go to Sonny and Chad.

**T**: Sonny! What are you doing?

**S**: Dancing, why?

**T**: With the enemy?

**S**: Oh sorry guys...(to Chad) Sorry I have to go.

**C**: Oh...ok...

Sonny leaves.

**The next day**

**S**: (sitting in her dressing room)

**C**: (walks in) Hey Sonshine!

**S**: Sonshine? Really Chad?

**C**: Yeah really.

**S**: What are you doing here?

**C**: I just wanted to talk about last night. Why did you left?

**S**: Sorry Chad, but my friends said, that I can't dance with you, and I don't wanted to fight with them, so I left.

**C**: But we had a great time!

**S**: Yeah I know Chad. But you must to understand, that we are enemies!

**C**: I understand Sonny. You are heartless! I tought, that I like you, but you are so...uhh...

**S**: What Chad? What am I?

**C**: You are the most heartless girl, who I ever met!

**S**: Why Chad? Why re you saing this! I didn't say anything bad to you.

**C**: Sorry Sonny, but I have to go.

**S**: (cries)

Chads POV

I'm so stupid...Why am I mad at Sonny? She didn't do anything to me...

I must find her and apologize.

**C**: (finds Sonny and walks up to her) Sonny..

**S**: (looks up) Go away Chad!

**C**: No! Please let me explain.

**S**: …

**C**: Sonshine, I know, you are mad at me, but I was stupid. I just wanted the last night to be perfect, and when you left, I felt terrible... Sorry.

**S**: But Chad, why did you want the last night to be perfect?

**C**: Because...uhh...

**S**: Spit it out Chad!

**C**: Because...I...like you...

**S**: What?

**C**: Yeah, that's why I was afraid to tell you! You hate me, I knew that this will happen...

**S**: Chad, I don't hate you. I...

**C**: No Sonny, don't say anything. I think I will go..

**S**: No Chad! Wait!

**C**: What?

**S**: I like you too.

**C**: But you said...

**S**: No, I didn't said anything! You were the one, who taught, that I hate you.

**C**: Then...Sonny, will you go out with me?

**S**: Yes, I would love to.

**C**: Great. I'll pick you up at 7.

**S**: Ok, I can't wait.

Sonnys and Chads POV

_This will be the best night ever!_

THE END


End file.
